krigensvaldfandomcom-20200213-history
Armour
Heavy Robes (Generic) Heavy robes of wool or fur are better at keeping the wearer warm than protecting from a sword or spear. However, loosefitting robes can obscure a person’s shape and make it hard to land a blow, or even tangle an attacker’s weapon in their voluminous folds. Stalker Garb (Avehnian) Enchantments on this Garb allow the Character to merge into the background of nearly any environment, in combat the blurring of the Characters position also make it harder to hit them but otherwise provides no protection. Characters trying to spot someone wearing this Garb upgrade the difficulty of their check once. Padded Armour (Generic) Padded armor consists of thick, quilted layers of cloth, and resembles a winter coat more than a piece of armor. However, the thick padding can blunt blows and offer some protection for the wearer. Leather Armour (Generic) Armor made from boiled leather is stiff and tough enough to offer modest protection, and relatively inexpensive as well. Leather armor ranges from the rancid and reeking leathers worn by bandits, to the cured and dust-stained hide favored by nomadic Orcs, to the supple and finely decorated armor of the Elves. Brigandine / Breastplate (Generic) Many bards, rogues, and nobles in Terrinoth prefer brigandine armor, which consists of small iron or steel plates riveted between two layers of fabric. The resulting armor looks like a bulky tunic, but it can absorb or deflect blows better than boiled leather. The fabric can be embroidered or decorated, which appeals to the vanity of many in the nobility (and quitea few scoundrels and rogues as well). Avrotrooper Vest (Avehnian) Special Armour issued to the Avehnian Avrotrooper Corp, made with alloys enchanted against impacts and with a belt that has a Rune that when activated slows the fall of the wearer. Characters wearing this Armour gain +1 Soak against attacks from ranged weapons; except Vodrinium Weapons, If the weapons Damage exceeds 10 then the Character gains an additional +1 Soak (for a total of +2). If the Slow Fall Rune on the belt is activated then the Wearer takes no damage or strain from falls. The speed of the fall also decreases significantly, which means reaching the ground can take multiple rounds, This Rune can only be activated once before needing to be re-empowered. Dragon Knight Plate Armour (Elvish) When wearing this armour, characters increase their Agility by 1, to a maximum of 6. If the Slow Fall Rune is activated then the Wearer takes no damage or strain from falls. The speed of the fall also decreases significantly, which means reaching the ground can take multiple rounds, This Rune can only be activated once before needing to be re-empowered. Scalemail (Generic) Something of a compromise between leather and chainmail armor, scale armor consists of hundreds of tiny metal scales attached to a leather jerkin. It is easier to forge than chainmail, but the scales and the leather combined make the armor heavy and unwieldy. Many spear companies wear scale armor reinforced with greaves and a breastplate. The rattling of hundreds of scales is fairly noisy, so your character adds [Setback] to Stealth checks they make while wearing it. Chainmail (Generic) As heavy as it is reliable, chainmail offers protection matched with flexibility. Thousands of small linked rings make up a suit of chainmail, providing a reliable defense against slashing and piercing weapons. Some adventurers wear suits of chainmail passed down from their ancestors; others still use the hauberk they looted from the first tomb they explored. The only drawback is the time it takes to forge and link the numerous rings together adds significantly to the cost. Chainmail is restrictive and noisy, so your character adds [Setback] to Stealth checks they make while wearing it. Defender Mail (Calak) The Armour of the Calak Hold Defenders is extremely well crafted and has been Imbued by Rune Smiths with shielding runes: When wearing Calak Defender Mail, once per encounter as an incidental, your character may activate the shielding magic to gain melee and ranged defense 2 until the end of their next turn Despite it’s fine construction Defender Mail armour is somewhat noisy, so your character adds [Setback] to Stealth checks they make while wearing it. Plate Armour (Generic) Few things on the battlefield are more impressive and awe-inspiring than a full suit of plate armor, and few items are a sterner test of the smith’s craft. Forging even a light breastplate takes time and care, and constructing an entire suit of interlocking armor plates can take months of painstaking work. Unsurprisingly, only the finest knights usually wear plate armor, although occasionally a wandering adventurer may discover a set of plate buried in some long-forgotten crypt or dungeon and claim it for their own. Plate armor is heavy and very noisy. Your character adds 2 [Setback] to Stealth checks they make while wearing it. Vodrinite Alloy Plate Armour (Generic) The Vodrinium Alloy used in this Armour’s construction and the addition of shielding enchantments worked directly into the suit provide a supernatural level of protection for it's weight. It also is lighter and less restrictive than other types of armour, so it has none of regular plate’s penalties Judge's Regalia (Kislevite) When wearing this armour, characters increase their Brawn by 1, to a maximum of 6 (this does increase their soak value). This armour is also sealed. Vault Guard Plate Armour (Urutan) The Plate armour of the Urutan Vault Guard is crafted for tunnel fighting and aquatic operations and as such gives the protection of Plate Armour without the normal noise that would give its wearer away because of precision of it’s construction, the Armour’s helmet has been rune enhanced to allow its user to see in the dark. While wearing the Helmet of the Vault Guard Plate Armour your character removes 2 [Setback] added to their checks due to smoke, darkness, or concealment. The armour is also sealed, and has an internal air supply lasting 1 hour. Vodrinium Motive Carapace (Generic) This armour is and very noisy. Your character adds 2 [Setback] to Stealth checks they make while wearing it. When wearing this armour, characters increase their Brawn by 1, to a maximum of 6 (this does increase their soak value accordingly) their Silhouette by 1 and count their encumbrance capacity as 10+Brawn. This armour is also sealed. Marauder Armour (Orcish) This is armour cobbled together from random plates of metal by Orc Marauders; called Dire-Kthyr-Lawhat in Orcish, it provides very good protection but it is heavy and breaks easily, it is also extremely loud so your character adds 2 [Setback] to Stealth checks they make while wearing it. Any attack against the Character wearing this armour that deals an un-soaked wound damages the armour one level. Siegebreaker Juggernaut Armour (Generic) Siegebreaker Juggernaut armour suits are used by Aveh, Kislev, Calak and Urutan as massive walking tanks that are crafted from the best materials and imbued with significant spells so that despite their size they can be worn as armour rather than piloted, allowing a single soldier to bust down walls and weather significant fire. The Siegebreaker Armour is usually Imbued by Rune Smiths with shielding runes or enchanted by a magister: When wearing Siegebreaker Armour, twice per encounter as an incidental, your character may activate the shielding magic to gain melee and ranged defense 2 until the end of their next turn, because of its size and because it is very noisy. Your character adds 3 [Setback] to Stealth checks they make while wearing it. When wearing this armour, characters increase their Brawn by 2, to a maximum of 6 (this does increase their soak value) their Silhouette by 2 and count their encumbrance capacity as 15+Brawn. This armour is also sealed, has an internal air supply lasting 1 hour and has the Reinforced quality rendering it immune to Pierce or Breach.